Protective helmets are worn for protecting a wearer's head in performing many different activities. Activities may include construction work, bicycling, riding a motorcycle or participating in athletic activities. In addition to protecting a wearer's head from damaging impact, a helmet may serve the safety function, increasing the wearers visibility under all conditions; day or night, rain or fog. Reflectors have been used as a low-cost visibility aid. However, reflectors are passive devices. Their efficacy is affected by the nature of the illumination source, the angle of incidence and the position of a viewer and have little to no effect during the day. Helmets have been provided with active illumination sources such as bulbs, or more recently light emitting diodes (“LEDs”).
One prior art illuminated helmet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,621. A helmet includes first and second LED modules that are mounted at the front and at the back of a helmet respectively. The helmet has a chin strap fitted with snap together connectors which operate as a switch to turn the assembly on when joined to secure the helmet to a user's head. The wiring used to control the on/off state of the LED modules must extend outside of the helmet into the chin strap. Wiring cannot be contained within a module inside the helmet, and is subject to mechanical stresses associated with using the chinstrap and holding the helmet to the user's head. The LED modules are on or off. They are not capable of providing additional intelligence and are prone to failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,675 discloses a moving illuminated display for a helmet, disposed upon the rear thereof. The display is mounted on a module which adheres to the exterior of the helmet, as by a hook and loop (e.g., Velcro) fastener. The illuminated display is provided by a series or matrix of light emitting diodes mounted to the module. Controlling electronic circuitry, a battery cell, and one of two actuating switches are also located on the module. One actuating switch, located within the helmet and connected to the module by a cable, is a contact responsive switch which is tripped when the user dons the helmet. The other switch, mounted to the module, is a light sensor, which is exposed to ambient light and is responsive to fading daylight. The module is attached to an otherwise conventional helmet. The module is not integrated with the helmet design, and only emits light from the location at which the module is attached and not from an entire periphery of the helmet. A contact switch is placed inside the helmet to be tripped by the user's head. The contact wiring must extend from the switch to the module. A flat wiring cable is consequently exposed on the inside of the helmet and the outside of the helmet, and is not protected by helmet structure. In addition, it is questionable from a safety stand point to place a foreign object directly against the head within the helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,271 discloses protective headwear having at least a hard-shell outer layer and a protective shock-absorbing layer. At least one LED illumination arrangement is fitted into recesses in the protective layer and visible through an at least partially transparent area of the hardtop shell in any desired pattern or combination of lighting elements. A control circuit, in the form of a multiple function integrated circuit controller, controls the on/off times and sequences for individual LEDs which are switchable so as to achieve any desired combination of special effects. The special effects include timing the illumination of discrete LEDs. However, an illuminated matrix capable of providing selectable information or patterns is not disclosed. The on/off switch is housed in a cavity at an upper surface at the front of the helmet. A user must focus attention on the structure housing the on/off switch in order to operate it. The on/off switch cannot be operated with a minimal amount of attention. In addition, the described lens will actually decrease the intensity (density) of the light by spreading the same amount of light across a larger area. The mass presented described lens also decreases the safety by creating a large mass which can be driven through the protective foam upon direct impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,157,298 discloses a helmet having directional signals, a brake light and other circuitry, AM/FM radio, and two-way communication capabilities. The illumination circuitry does not include means for producing flashing patterns of LED signals to enhance visibility of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,947 discloses an illuminated safety helmet including a protective core and a substrate, which may be an impact resistant shell, disposed on the protective core. A plurality of light emitting diodes and traces for electrically connecting the light emitting diodes are disposed on the substrate. While the LEDs are included in a modular unit including control circuitry, discrete LEDs are provided rather than LEDs cooperating in a matrix.
Prior art illuminated helmets, particularly bicycle helmets, are constructed as consumer apparatus rather than as professional instrumentation. The illumination system battery power supplies do not include power conditioning circuitry. Weatherproofing is not a design requirement. However, the above-cited '271 patent, for example, suggests that such helmets may be worn by policemen. Police require high reliability, high performance equipment. In foreseeable scenarios, their lives may depend on the reliability of their equipment. However, the prior art has not recognized the need for high reliability in illuminated helmets.
Prior art designs generally require a helmet design based on inclusion of a control system. The designs are not adapted to fit into preexisting helmet designs. The placement of and shape of solid sections and apertures in many helmet designs is selected to provide specific performance characteristics in terms of absorbing impact, transmitting force from one part of a helmet to another, lessening total weight and providing ventilation. The helmet design may also comprise a distinctive style of commercial significance. Prior art systems have not been provided with integrated illumination systems into existing helmets without compromising their function or style.
Additionally, what is needed is a helmet with an automated sensor that lacks mechanical parts so as to reduce the risk of injury to a user in an accident and eliminate the need to manually turn the lights on before use. Further, an improved layout and illumination pattern of the lights is needed to protect the lamps from damage, increase the visibility of the helmet, and protect the user from injury from the lamps in an accident.